You And Me
by ShannyC1901
Summary: One year after the wedding and two years after the reunion, Finn and Rachel take on life in a new view. Living with marriage and the things that come with it. Sequel to Life After Glee. :
1. It Takes Two

YOU AND ME

Glee Fan-Fic

Summary: Finn and Rachel take on marriage and the things that come with it one year after the wedding and almost two years after the reunion.

DISCLAIMER: IF I'VE SAID THIS ONCE I'VE SAID IT A THOUSAND TIMES, I DON'T OWN GLEE. RYAN MURPHY AND FOX DO :)

* * *

Chapter One: It Takes Two

"This is utterly ridiculous!" Rachel said turning different ways in the mirror, not looking any thinner either way she turned. "Finn, we need to go shopping."

"We went like two months ago Rachel." Finn's voice responded from the hallway as he walked passed.

"I didn't have my own gravitational orbit two months ago. This is your fault you know." She complained walking back to the closet for the fifth time in half an hour.

"It takes two to tango Rachel." He replied simply dragging a huge box passed the door to the spare room of their new penthouse.

"Well you're the man." She countered taking a pair of sweats and a huge t-shirt from Finn's drawers.

"You're right I am, I'd be worried otherwise." He laughed turning to shove the box through the door and slipping as he did. "Fuck."

"Watch you're language, the baby will hear it." Rachel scolded him shuffling through to the kitchen for food.

"He's inside you still, he cannot hear." Finn said popping the tape on the box to pull out the instructions on how to put together the crib.

"He can hear Finn." Rachel replied walking through to the nursery and sitting in the chair with a bowl of cereal.

"The baby book said he can't hear outside noises until thirty weeks, he can hear you, but not me yet. So swearing is allowed for another eight weeks." Finn explained pointing to his baby book stuffed in his back pocket, not looking up from his instructions. "And this makes no sense."

"Well wait until Quinn and Puck get here. He knows how to put them together."

"That is degrading for a _man_ to not know how to read instructions and put a crib together Rachel, I can't ask another guy to help me."

"Then ask Quinn she can do it too."

"Asking a woman is even worse, no offense honey."

"None taken, but whatever, the baby will be out before you figure that out."

"Thank you, so, so much for the support."

"No problem, now wait until he gets here, you might break something."

"Ugh, Fine." He dropped the instructions to the floor and pulling his book out and opening it to the blue sticky note. "We need to think of a name for him too you know, he's going to be like 'baby one thousand three hundred and seventy' or something if we don't."

"We have three months, stop worrying you're going to go gray at twenty nine if you don't Finn. Why you have that book colour coded I will never know." She said taking the book from his hand as she stood up and walked to the kitchen.

"Well blue is for the super important stuff, and pink is for development, yellow is for feeding and bathing and green is for the less important but still need to know stuff." Finn explained following her through the apartment, causing Rachel to laugh the whole time.

"The doctor went over all of this with us Finn, calm down." She laughed cleaning her bowl.

"Well maybe he missed something and then what? And you should go sit down I'll clean up, you might put strain on the baby." He commented taking the bowl from her and pushing her carefully into the living room. "Don't move."

"I hope you're not going to do this when we have another baby Finn because as nice as it is sometimes, it gets annoying when I'm not allowed to do something."

"Well you could hurt the baby or something and then what? You'll thank me for this one day and when you do I expect a gold medal or a trophy saying 'best husband' or something like that." Finn told her as he washed the dishes and swept the floor. Rachel sat and rolled her eyes at her husband as the doorbell rang. "Don't move! I've got the door." He said running through the living room and to the door to let Quinn and Puck in with Austin.

"Rachel, how did you get this guy this whipped?" Puck asked walking Austin into the living room.

"He did it himself, I had nothing to do with it." Rachel answered as they sat beside her on the sofa.

"I'm not whipped." Finn explained walking Quinn through into the living room, he still had the broom in his hand. "And Puck I need your help putting that crib together."

"You can read and recite the baby book like it's the bible, yet you can't assemble a crib with instructions? Unbelievable." Puck laughed handing Austin to Quinn and dragging Finn by his shirt to the nursery. He left the instructions on the floor and began laying the pieces on the floor. "Okay, so this part here goes with this part, same for those two." He explained pointing to the parts that were obviously the sides for it. "Then you put the base in, you got an easy crib my friend."

"Well the instructions made it look a lot harder." Finn said in defense as he and Puck began putting it together.

"That's why you don't read them, you lay the pieces out, look at them, then just go for it."

"Well thanks for the advice."

"No problem, what are bro's for?" Puck laughed slapping Finn on the back before they left. "So what's on the agenda for today?"

"Shopping, what else?" Finn replied as they walked back into the living room, the girls were talking and Austin was playing on the floor with his monster truck.

"Good point, I never thought I'd see Rachel in sweats before, you might want to go shopping." Puck said his hand running through his hair.

"Tell me about it, the world's gonna end." They laughed and went into the kitchen. "You want a coke?"

"I have a coke every time I come over, why do you even ask anymore?" Puck laughed taking the bottle from Finn's outstretched arm.

"It's habit I guess, so how's work going for you?"

"It's doing great, you know I'm bringing in the cash now, not as much as you are but you know it's not bad."

"Well hey that's good, I might have a job for you, I'll pay you a decent amount for it." Finn said, grabbing his folder from the top of the refrigerator.

"What do you need doing chief?" Puck asked looking over Finn's shoulder as he flipped through the binder.

"Well I'm thinking of doing some renovations on the studio, I'm making the lobby bigger but I want the whole place to look like an old style 50's diner sorta, you know juke boxes and records and stuff like that, I need you to do the flooring, and the walls. Make the desk a bit bigger, all of that stuff. I'm thinking fourty five grand would be good enough pay."

"Man that's more than my car cost me, and it's a hell of a lot more than anyone else has ever paid me." Puck said looking over the design plan. "When do you want it started?"

" Well I have to go out to L.A for a week on Monday so what about the week I get back?"

"Sounds good I'll be free then anyways."

"Great, I appreciate this man."

"Finn, Puck! We want to go shopping." Quinn and Rachel called from the living room, the guys sighed and grabbed their jackets.

"Come on then. Up and out." Puck said walking through and picking Austin up.

"Are we taking your car Puck?" Finn asked stood by the key hook at the door.

"Well I drive a minivan, a soccer mom car, it has more room, what do you think?" Puck laughed twirling his key around his finger as the girls walked passed and to the elevator. The guys followed slowly, dreading what was coming when they reached the mall. Their pockets were burning already.

* * *

Please read and review, it means a lot to me.

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this, if you guys dont have me on facebook, the song used in the last chapter of Life After Glee is called MArry Me and it's by Train.

Stay tuned for the next chapter coming soon.


	2. It's Only a Week

Disclaimer: I do not own GLEE Ryan Murphy and Fox do.

* * *

Chapter Two: It's Only A Week.

Rachel and Finn were sharing a kiss at the door as Finn stood with his brief case and suit case, he was leaving for L.A for a week on business. Rachel's hormones were out of whack which was making Finn leaving depressing seen as she was crying when he pulled away.

"It's only a week Rach, and I'll call you every night before you go to bed, we went over this, I'll be back before you know it." He murmured kissing her hair as she clung to him, her arms tight around his waist.

"A week is a long time Finn, a really long time." She mumbled against his chest, he rolled his eyes at his wife.

"Quinn and Puck are staying here for the week are they not?"

"Well I guess so, but make sure you call me when you land, and when you get to your hotel."

"I will Rach, but I have to get going okay?" He laughed as she let go and stood holding the door, he bent down and kissed her quick again. "I love you."

"I love you too, have a safe flight." She replied waving as he walked backwards down the hallway. When he was gone she turned and went to sit on the sofa with a huff. Rachel turned the TV on and listened to music, her hand on her belly the whole time. The baby was dues in just under three months now and she was getting nervous, she just feared she wouldn't be good enough for her and Finn's son.

An hour later there was a small knock on the door before it opened, Rachel looked into the small hallway to see Puck with take out.

"I brought food, you know I can't cook, you remember that barbeque just after you announced you were with child." He said walking in, his hair in his face causing Rachel to laugh. "I know I need a hair-cut."

"Tell me about it, it's longer than Finn's and that's saying something seen as he hasn't had a hair cut for almost a year now." Rachel laughed turning the TV down.

"Well I'll get one soon I suppose. But are you hungry?"

"Starved, where's Quinn and Austin tonight?"

"Austin's acting up, he wouldn't behave so Quinn told me to come alone."

"Sounds fun, I can't believe he's almost two."

"Tell me about it, they grow up fast. But hey, you'll know that soon enough, when your boy's in glee club or something, and don't tell me he wont because he has you and Finn as parents." Puck laughed as they sat down to eat.

"Well Finn was talking about moving back to Lima so the kids can grow up there."

"And what do you think about that?"

"I'm not sure, I mean our parents are there and they're going to want to see the baby grow up and everything, but if we do, he's going to have to move back and forth for work a week every month."

"Well he's training Artie to help him out right?" Puck said shovelling food into his mouth watching Rachel picking around her meal.

"True, and he says he can manage everything from home so maybe we should go back, I know Finn wants to get back there by June."

"Why June, your boy will only be a month old by then, you'll have to drive."

"He wants to see this years graduating class. You know Daniel and Anna are graduating, he doesn't want to miss it." Rachel explained passing Puck the letter that was on the table.

"Well I suppose he doesn't want to miss that, he thinks the world of those kids."

"He has from day one, you know what he's like. Mr. Shue wants him to help teach Glee with him too if we move there. So I'm thinking maybe we should move, it'd be fun."

"Twelve years on Broadway enough for you Rachel?" Puck asked as the cleaned off their dishes.

"I've had my time on stage, I wouldn't mind stepping out of the lights now." Rachel told him as her hand went to her stomach, when they walked through into the living room to put on a movie. "Maybe it'll be a good move though?"

"You never know, if I had the money to move I would, I don't like the idea of Austin growing up in a huge city like this too much."

"Well I think maybe we will move, I'll stay at home for a year or so, then find a job somewhere else." After that they settled down to watch the movie, they watched two before Finn called, Rachel reached for the phone before the first ring was finished. "Hello?"

"_Hey honey, so I landed."_

"How was your flight?" Rachel asked, watching Puck stand up and point to his watch before waving and walking out of the door. She waved in return waiting for Finn's answer.

"_It was good, we got delayed a little bit but, it's LAX no surprise there. Are you okay?"_

"I'm fine, I'm just tired, Puck just left."

"_Did he feed you and my son?"_ Finn's voice asked only just audible from the babble in the airport.

"He did," Rachel yawned, turning the TV off and walking to the bedroom.

"_I think you should go to sleep Rach."_

"I think so too."

"_I'll call you in the morning okay?"_

"I'll be waiting so you keep that promise."

"_Every promise I made you I've kept so don't you worry. Night honey."_

"Love you."

"_I love you too."_

The second the line went dead Rachel was asleep, meanwhile all the way across the country Finn was waiting for his bags still. He was kept on his toes though, some of his fans would see him now and then and ask for a picture or an autograph and he was happy to oblige. He didn't get to the house until midnight and even then he didn't sleep when he got to bed. Only a week, only a week is a long time now.

His alarm woke him up at six, he had a meeting with Artie at nine to go over the ropes of the business before he met up with a possible client. He grabbed his phone when he was out of the shower and dressed, he dialled his home number and waited until Rachel picked up.

"_Hello?" _her voice asked from the other end of the phone, she'd obviously been awake for at least an hour already.

"Morning beautiful. How long have you been awake?"

"An hour and a half, baby wouldn't let me sleep any longer." Finn smiled, he'd been thinking of names the whole flight, he knew somewhere he wanted his fathers name there, maybe his sons middle name could be Christopher, he'd tell Rachel all this when he got back Sunday afternoon.

"Okay, well if you have a valid reason for being up early, then I guess I can't be mad." Finn replied grabbing a cup of coffee and a muffin that Kurt had laid out.

"So what's on the agenda today for Mr. Hudson?"

"A meeting with Artie and then a meeting with a possible client, a client with a demo CD."

"Sounds enlightening, I'll let you go if you have to drive all the way to Artie's place, just drive safe."

"I will, and I'll call you when I get off work okay?"

"Okay, have fun today Finn."

"When don't I have fun? I love you."

"Love you more, bye."

Finn hung up his cell phone and made his way out to his car, he had to drive an hour to go pick Artie up and an hour back so they could go over things at the studio. When he arrived at the house he knocked on the door.

"Come on in!" Tina's voice called, Finn laughed and walked inside to a mess of toys and clothes; Sophie was playing dress up most likely.

"It's only me so no need to come give me a hug or anything, that's fine with me." Finn called out, he had to take that back a minute later when Sophie ran through to him, her arms wrapping around his leg.

"Mommy, unc Finny." She yelled as he picked her up and walked into the kitchen to see Tina making food for the kids.

"Yeah Mommy, uncle Finny's here" Finn laughed as he gave Tina a one armed hug. "Now where's Carson?" at the sound of his name Tina and Artie's 18 month old son waddled into the kitchen. "Here he is, now Sophie, Carson, sit on the floor and stay still, Uncle Finny has something for you."

"Uncle Finny needs to quit buying them things." Tina laughed as she stepped passed Finn who was digging in his bag.

"Well you're no fun, I'll be the fun relative they love more, see how you like that Tina." Finn laughed pulling out two bears with a record in their hands, _'Hudson Records' _was written across them. "New company teddy just came through, I saved four. One for Sophie," he said handing her a bear. "One for Carson. Then there's one for Austin and one for my boy when he gets here."

Tina looked at the bear and at Finn quickly.

"You had four specially made didn't you?"

"No why would you say that?"

"It has their names on the back Finn, you're insane."

"I love you too Tina, now, where's your husband?"

"I'm right here, hang on." Artie called from the hallways as he walked down into the kitchen. He was fully walking on his own now, the crutches and wheelchair far behind him.

"Looking good my man," Finn greeted him pounding his fist against Artie's. "so you ready to get on the road?"

"You bet, I'll meet you out in the car."

"Alrighty, see you later Tina, bye kids." Finn said waving as he backed out of the kitchen and made his way to the car to wait. He waited five minutes until Artie came out of the house and hopped in the car. "I hope you know you're in for a long week Artie."

"Well a week is nothing if I'm going to be managing this everyday with you over the phone when you leave." Artie replied laughing as Finn lowered to roof and cranked his music, speeding down the driveway.

"I'm on the highway to hell!" he sang slowing down to meet the road. "Or not, traffics too bad."

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys are going to like this as much as LAG but if not, okay :P please read and review.


	3. Are You Sure?

Disclaimer: I do not own GLEE Ryan Murphy and Fox do.

Chapter Three: Are You Sure?

The day Finn arrived home the weeks began flying by, it was his birthday today and a week until the baby was due, the one weight off his shoulders were they had a name for him now.

"The big three oh, oh man gramps." Puck laughed as he barged through the front door with his son in one hand and a large box in the other, Quinn followed behind shaking her head.

"Puck calm down, you're going to break something." She warned as Finn walked in with his arms open, he hugged her quickly before spinning around and smacking Puck upside the head.

"You guys are early," Finn stated as they walked through into the kitchen where Rachel was sat reading at the table.

"By five minutes, traffic wasn't as bad as we thought, and by we, I mean Puck." Quinn laughed as she sat down and started talking to Rachel.

"Whatever you say _darling._" Puck grumbled walking to the fridge and grabbing a coke. "So you guys getting, oh lets say… anxious? One week isn't a lot of time."

"Shut it Puck, Finn has a gray hair from worrying don't give him a full head of it tonight." Rachel commented quietly from the table.

"Oh dude, a gray? Let me see." Puck walked over to Finn and picked at his hair, about a minute later it had turned into a wrestling match on the floor. Austin had climbed to sit at the table to watch.

"Guys, guys, quit someone's at the door." Quinn said standing up and walking over to the door and letting Mercedes and Adam in.

"White boy get over here." Mercedes laughed as Finn got up off the floor and literally picked her up with his hug.

"I'm your boss and you hardly talk to me, hows that work." He laughed shaking Adam's hand as he handed three boxes over.

"Mercedes insists that three isn't enough, but all three go together." Adam explained as Finn pilled the boxes with the ones already pilled in the corner.

"Sounds good to me, I'm glad you guys could make it." Finn smiled as the door bell rang again. "The doors unlocked!"

A few seconds later Artie's voice rang out calling his kids to order, they hadn't listened, Finn had two kids wrapped around his legs as he hugged Tina and punched fists with Artie.

"Unc Finn, picture." Sophie's voice said as her hand reached up with a picture in it. He took it and smiled.

"Well thank you princess. Come here, we'll put it on the fridge." Finn led the two kids to the fridge as he put it up before getting the party in full swing.

Later that night Finn was out on the bed still in his shorts and t-shirt while Rachel was pacing her hands on her stomach. Her husband's breathing loud I the stuffy room, she hated to do it but she had to, he had to get up and get the car now.

"Finn, Finn wake up, we have to go, like right now." She said tapping his back. He jumped up and ran to the closet to grab the bag he'd had ready since the day she said they were expecting and led her out to the car.

"Are you sure? Like right now? He isn't due for a week." He helped her into the car and drove as fast –and as carefully- as possible, holding Rachel's hand the whole way.

"Well it feels like he's coming. I'm not going to argue." She replied leaning over as a contraction crashed over her like a wave.

"Okay well we're almost there so just… deep breaths." Finn commented turning the corner and pulling into the parking lot ten minutes later. He helped her inside and into a wheelchair as he went to the front desk. "My wife's having a baby. You mind helping us out?" He asked breathlessly. A few minutes later they had Rachel in a room and were applying IV's and Finn was pacing outside until they said he could go in. From then on it seemed like everything was in slow motion, he wasn't all there until the doctor announced a boy just before the room was filled with a small cry.

Rachel squeezed Finn's hand in hers as he watched the doctors clean up their son. He was shocked at how small he was when they brought him over to Rachel, she held the baby to her chest as Finn kissed her forehead.

"So do you two have a name already picked out?" The nurse asked a few hours later when everything had cooled down. Finn was sat in the chair beside Rachel's bed with the baby tucked in his arm, his wife asleep beside him.

"William, William Christopher Hudson." He replied looking up at the nurse quickly before back at his son.

"That's a beautiful name Mr. Hudson. I'll be back later to check on mom." She said as she left the room.

"So, looks like we share the same birthday little man." Finn said quietly, looking at his son who was sat with his eyes open and Finn's finger wrapped in his tiny hand. Finn yawned and reclined the chair resting William in his arm against his side. It wasn't long until he fell asleep with one arm around his son and his free hand wrapped in his wife's.

Finn and William were still sleeping when Quinn and Tina walked in, Rachel was sat up watching the father and son duo when she saw the door open. They waved and pointed at Finn before smiling.

"Rachel if that isn't the cutest pair I have ever seen." Quinn smiled as she put a vase of flowers and a bear on the bedside table before sitting down on the end of the bed with Tina.

"Tell me about it. I've only ever seen something that rivals that and that was when I saw Puck with Austin. I think my boys win though, in my opinion." Rachel laughed quietly before the baby started crying, loudly in Finn's ear.

"I'm up, I'm up." He stood up with William in his arm as he walked around the room the women laughing at him. "This is why you don't want a girlfriend, they just laugh at you all the time. Not that you want a boyfriend, but if you do, I guess I'm okay with that." He said quietly as the girls kept laughing and his son quietened down.

They all took turns holding William as Artie and Puck walked in later the next day.

"Well Daddy, if that child doesn't have his mother's lungs. You're in for it." Puck laughed as the baby began crying again. Finn and Artie laughed along with him as Rachel hushed William up.

"Tell me about it, I have no doubt he'll be competing by the time he's one with Rachel around." Finn commented as they went to go pick up coffee for the others.

The crying rang out in the small house in Lima as Finn rolled onto his back, while Rachel laughed at him.

"It's your turn Daddy." She laughed, Finn stood up and walked to the bedroom and picked up William before walking back to his and Rachel's room. Finn sat up and held his son on his lap facing him, his head in one of Finn's hands.

"One day, I'm going to call you when you have your own place and a girlfriend, see how you like it William." He told him looking him in the eyes as Rachel laughed beside them. "Plus, I'm going to the school tomorrow and you're not letting me get any sleep."

"You're trying to reason with a one month old baby Finn, you are going to lose." Rachel stated as Finn put William in between himself and Rachel before reaching over and taking Rachel's hand. They fell asleep not to long after, just the small family in the small town of Lima.


	4. Graduation Day

Disclaimer: I do not own GLEE Ryan Murphy and Fox do.

* * *

Chapter Four: Graduation Day

Finn stood with Daniel and Anna out in the hallway, the pair held hands as Finn looked at them, his face soft. Anna dropped Daniel's hand after a minute and ran into Finn's arms.

"You guys look, it's not like you won't see each other again, you'll go out there get your diploma, get a job, but you'll see each other again. If I have to I'll arrange it for you, you guys don't have to end here, keep going." Finn said quietly tugging Daniel into his arms as well. The two were at the same crossroads that Finn once met, they wouldn't make the same choice he made, ten years was just two long. They'd see each other every summer if Finn could help it. "I want you two to go out there, enjoy tonight, and don't let anything stand in your way tomorrow, or the day, week, month, or maybe year from now."

Finn released them and watched as they walked down the hallway, he smiled when Daniel's hand reached out and grasped Anna's. Finn spun around and walked in the opposite direction to the gym, he took his seat between Rachel and Will, Will was holding William and patted Finn on the back as the lights went down.

Finn clapped for each kid as they went up for their diploma, but for Daniel he stood up and clapped as loud as the other father's had done for their child, because Finn knew Daniel didn't have that there tonight. Daniel's mother turned around from where she stood and the first tear fell when she saw Finn cheering for her son, he simply gave her a smile and a wave.

Finn listened deeply as the last sentence of the speech resonated through the gym, "The future belongs to those who believe in the beauty of their dreams." He took Rachel's hand in his and interlocked their fingers as the sentence closed and the ceremony finished, parents left to go find their children, teachers fled to go say final goodbyes. Finn, Rachel and Will went to the choir room to wait there for the glee club. Finn was walking around the room bouncing William as the kids walked in as quiet as they'd ever been.

"Kids come on, you're getting out of here for good." Will said sitting down in his chair next to Rachel who was on the piano bench.

"What if we don't want to be Mr. Shue? It's going be hard out there and what if we're not ready?" A boy asked from the back, there were ten glee kids graduating this year, the rest of the club were younger.

"You are ready, you've been ready for a long time, it will be hard for a bit out in the world, in places you don't know. But you have the whole summer to relax and find the part of you that is ready, and leave the small town teen here, before you go." Will answered, looking at each of the kids that were seated in the room. There was a knock at the door and Rachel went and let all the parents in to speak to Will. Finn stood back against the wall with Daniel who held William in his arms, Finn's hand was on Daniel's shoulder and he was speaking quietly to him as Daniel's mother walked up.

"Mr. Hudson?" her voice asked as she looked up at Finn, he turned to face her a small smile on his face.

"Ms. Williams I assume? And please it's Finn." He replied shaking her hand, her crying had stopped but it was evident that it had been there.

"I just wanted to thank you, what you did for Daniel, I know he thinks the world of you and he always talks about you, I'm just glad I had the chance to meet you." She explained, tears entering her eyes again, Finn dropped his free hand from Daniel's shoulder and pulled the woman in for a hug.

"I'm glad I met you too, your son is going places, and I think the world of him too." He replied as he pulled away to let the woman go speak to Will.

"Finn, I'm worried about leaving town, I don't know anything about life outside of Lima." Daniel said as he handed William back to Finn, the two slid down the wall to sit on the floor.

"Danny boy, it seems a lot harder than it is. Next summer, I'm meeting you in L.A and we'll fly up to New York, all courtesy of Hudson Records. How's that sound, you can go see Anna there and then you two don't have to wait ten stinkin' years just to speak to each other again at the high school reunion. And if you ever need a job when you get of university, see as I know you are getting into music, call me. I can arrange you a job as a music producer alongside me at Hudson Records New York." Finn commented quietly looking at Anna and Rachel who were talking with Anna's parents.

"You'd do that for me?"

"Of course I would kid, I know what it's like," Finn looked at his watch and stood up. "I have to go though, I have to get up early to go pick up the pain in the ass, oh, I mean _guest _who's staying with us for the next week." Daniel laughed and gave Finn a hug before they walked over to Rachel and Anna. "Rachel, we need to go if you want me to pick up your _friend _in the morning."

"Finn you're friends with him too, and okay lets go." Rachel and Finn said goodbye to the kids after Finn remind each of them to e-mail him once a month. They got home at ten and put William to bed.

"Do you know how much I love you Rachel?" Finn asked walking up behind his wife and placing his hands on her hips as she put the clothes away in the closet.

"You're picking Jesse up tomorrow morning Finn, kissing up won't help." Rachel laughed as Finn let go and sat on the bed.

"I wasn't planning on kissing up I had bigger and better plans, but now you've just cut them down and I lost it." Finn replied moving his hair out of his eyes. Rachel turned and walked over to the bed to sit in Finn's lap. "Kissing up won't work Rachel, I had it, now I don't." He mumbled against her lips as she kissed him.

"Well then, be a grump. By the way, you need a hair cut you look like one of the Beatles."

"As long as its not John Lennon I don't mind." Finn countered as he walked to go brush his teeth. Rachel laughed as she got changed and climbed into bed. "And if I've said this once I've said it like three billion times, I don't see why Jesse can't stay in a hotel. I don't care if the two of you acted on Broadway and did… stuff, on stage, he can still sleep in a hotel, he isn't royalty." Finn mumbled as he walked into the room and slid into bed behind Rachel.

"Oh be nice."

"I'll be nice when he admits he's gay."

"He's engaged."

"To a man, we all know it."

"How do you know that?"

"His fiancé told me, his fiance's name is Robert, Jesse's the woman."

"You're so mean." Rachel laughed as she rolled over to face him and smack his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her to him. The couple fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms, and waited for morning.

Finn was up ay five the next morning dressed in jeans and a McKinley High football t-shirt, he ran to his room and kissed Rachel on the cheek before jogging to the car to head to the airport. He stood at the luggage claim and waited for Jesse to walk through, no doubt he would have like seventy bags. Finn laughed when he saw how tired Jesse looked when he walked over to where Finn was stood.

"Shut it Hudson."

"It's lovely to see you too Jesse, I'm great thanks, I assume the flight sucked because you were on it?" Finn laughed pushing Jesse to go look for his bags. "Get your bags of panties and make-up and lets go, I don't have all day, I have to do stuff today."

"Like what? Sing to your soap bar?"

"That's what you do not me, I actually have to mow the lawn and wash the car. All of which you will be doing or you will be sleeping outside with nothing more than a piece of cardboard to keep you warm, and a rock to lay your big head on."

"Very nicely put Finn. I need to give you more credit for planning, you're not so stupid if you thought that up."

"Just thought I'd make you work if you want a place to stay. And I heard you're engaged? Whats his name?"

"Like it's any of your business."

"So you're not denying it's a man?"

"I'm simply saying it's none of your business."

"I bet his names Robert, or Peter. Where'd you two meet? The make up isle?"

"So many jokes so little time."

"I have a week to do this St. James so watch it"

Finn unlocked the car and threw Jesse's bag in the back before hopping in the car. He waited for Jesse to get in before leaving, which he did begrudgingly seen as he wanted to just drive away and leave him there. But Rachel would make him go back and he was already wasting gas on him. They drove back to Finn and Rachel's house, Finn shooting of comments about who would actually want to marry Jesse, the whole way there.

* * *

Read and Review it really means a lot to me :) and reamember to check out the facebook to give me ideas or just to give feeback, Shanny C Fan-Fiction


	5. He's a St James

Disclaimer: I do not own GLEE Ryan Murphy and Fox do.

* * *

Chapter Five: He's a St. James

"Jesse, Finn, stop it." Rachel said as she walked through the living room to the bedroom with the laundry. The two men had been bickering for two days and the only nice thing they would say was hello in the morning.

"Well he's telling me he's not gay, the only girl I have ever seen him even in a relationship with was you and that was like fourteen years ago, _fourteen! _Jesse?"

"What?" Jesse asked looking at Finn with a glare.

"Look I know I'm handsome and all but theres no need to stare, I'm only asking you a simple question. Plus I'm sure Peter would get mad. Seriously though, why do you not have a girlfriend? And don't say you're engaged, because I know that, I'm just absolutely positive it's a man." Finn said shovelling his breakfast into his mouth and choking slightly when Rachel hit him on the head as she sat down with William at the table.

"Finn, stop it, you already have him on the couch and doing all your work, don't you think that's enough?" She asked looking between the two men who were glaring at each other.

"Well I'd like it more if we could tie him up in the basement. Maybe even shave his head and make him wear an orange jumpsuit." Finn sneered as he stood up and put his plate in the sink before walking to the bedroom to get changed. He put on a red t-shirt and black jeans before walking out to see Rachel and Jesse talking about something. "_where I go, when I go there… no more memory anymore…" _he sang walking to go get the stroller out of the closet, Rachel stifled a laugh and put her hand over her mouth when Jesse looked at her.

"He's a fan of the soundtrack." She laughed as Jesse watched Finn sing the whole song word for word. Finn walked over to Rachel and held his arms out for William when she handed him over Finn went and placed him into his stroller.

"I'm taking William for a walk, we're going to see Grampa Burt." He said yanking the door open. "Bye honey, goodbye Jessica." He closed the door behind him leaving Jesse fuming and Rachel holding back laughs.

The summer was winding down, the trees beginning to change colours, the days becoming lazy, the schools soon to be opening. Finn walked down the streets of Lima with the stroller in front of him and Rachel on his arm. Finn would start work at the school in less than two weeks and Rachel would be at home with William, her husband had insisted on visiting two people before his chance was up. Daniel and Anna, they would be leaving town tomorrow to go get settled before school started again.

They walked up towards Daniel's house to see the boy lifting boxes into the back of a rusty truck, he waved when he saw Rachel and Finn and lifted one more box before he sat on the tail gate.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hudson, what brings you here?" He asked cleaning sweat and grease and oil from his face.

"We just wanted to give you a farewell and we got something for you." Finn said handing Daniel a flat square box. "A gift from the Hudson's to you. Don't open it until you get to Los Angeles though, my brother will be waiting with his phone down town. His number's written on the box there."

"Wow, thank you guys… I don't know what to say." Daniel replied looking up at Finn and then to Rachel.

"It's nothing really Daniel, just something to help you get started." Rachel added smiling at the young man. "We really hope you have fun down in L.A and make sure you're in touch when you have the time."

"I will Rachel, I will. God thank you guys."

"We've got to get going but have a safe trip down there and I'll be down there for a week in November." Finn mentioned, holding his hand out for Daniel to shake. "Good luck."

They said goodbye to Daniel before continuing their walk they made it to Anna's house ten minutes later. Rachel knocked on the door and waited for an answer, it was Anna who opened the door.

"Rachel, Finn, what are you doing here?" She asked looking a little confused.

"Well Finn and I wanted to give you something before you left." Rachel said, holding out a box similar to the one they gave Daniel, Anna took it and looked at the couple. "Don't open it until you land in New York."

"Written on the top is the number to my limo driver. He'll meet you at the airport and will take you wherever whenever." Finn commented smiling at the young woman as she hugged his wife before moving over to hug him. "Have a safe trip okay?" he said in her ear as he returned her hug.

"I will, I can't thank you guys enough." Anna replied quietly as she pulled away from Finn and stepped back.

"Remember, we'll be here for your ten year reunion." Finn laughed taking Rachel's hand as Anna smiled and nodded.

When they left Anna's house the pair were quiet, William was awake in the stroller looking up at his father as they walked around town for a little while. He was already almost four months old and was growing up too fast for his parents liking, he'd be graduating soon enough in their eyes.

_Eighteen Years Later_

"Will, hurry up you're graduating in an hour and you're not ready, how many traits of your mothers do you have?" Finn shouted up the stairs as he tightened his tie and rolled his eyes. Twenty years with Rachel and three kids later their eldest was graduating, Finn had a hard time believing it some days. His sons music stopped as he walked out of his room and down the stairs in a suit, the tie missing.

Rachel walked passed with Jackson and Aria holding her hand out as Finn dropped the keys into it. The family piled into the car and Rachel drove them to the school, when they arrived Finn and Rachel watched Will meet his girlfriend at the door and walk with her into the school.

"Come on Rach." Finn said holding his hand out for his wife who was uncharacteristically quiet. Jackson and Aria walked behind their parents into the school, the four of them sitting near the front. Finn's arm was wrapped around Rachel's shoulder, this was hard on them, but they couldn't be more proud when their son sang with his glee club behind him, Finn had worked with them for months now, it was flawless.

Rachel's tears began to fall when Will's four photos popped up on the screen when his name was called. The first was a photo when he was one, a microphone in his hand stood next to Finn, the second a photo of Will and Jackson in their football uniforms when they were twelve and ten, the third was Will's high school football photo, it was impossible not to realize he was Finn's son, they looked exactly the same now. The last was his cap and gown photo for graduation, when the screen went black again Finn jumped up and cheered for his son as he received his diploma.

The night wound down into summer, and into the final week that Will was at home. The day he left Finn and Rachel stood at the end of driveway watching him drive away towards L.A to follow in Finn's footsteps. Rachel cried as his car turned the corner, Finn pulled her to his side as he closed his eyes. Two years from now Jackson would be graduating and in four so would Aria, the most important thing was he and Rachel had the perfect life, and the perfect kids, nothing compared.

"Rachel, he'll be back for Christmas you know that right?" Finn asked as he led his wife inside. They sat on the sofa and Rachel leant into his side, his arms curled around her tightly.

"I know, but he's on his own out there Finn are you not scared at all?" she asked quietly looking up at the family photo on the wall.

"He's living with Kurt, but you're right I am scared but he's like you, he'll be fine." Finn replied simply, leaning down to kiss her.

The two had come a long way, and were happy together. Their life was on a path that could be rivalled. They settled in for a quiet night, or quiet for five minutes until Aria burst through the door.

"I hate boys!" she exclaimed stomping upstairs.

"Boys? You're fourteen! Who is he? Do I know his parents?" Finn said standing up and walking to the bottom of the stairs.

"Of course you know his parents, he's a ." his daughters voice called down, Finn was fuming as he spun on his heels.

"Rachel I'll be back in roughly an hour, I love you." He said storming out of the door, Rachel sighed, thankful they only had one daughter. Finn sure could overreact.

THE END

* * *

A/N: Stay tuned for another story soon. Review remember. The song Finn is singing in the first bit is called Touch Me and Jonathan Groff sings it in Spring Awakening. :)


End file.
